wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sneakers
--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 16:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Talk To Sneakers Tell brother bear I said hi. --GlennBecksATool 05:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) If I had a brother that was a bear?.......I am confused....is that a cryptic code I am somehow supposed to translate? --Sneakers 05:30, 5 March 2008 (UTC) i'll let you be the judge of what was/is. take away from it what you will. --GlennBecksATool 05:32, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Has Towelie Hijacked you login? You are not making any sense. --Sneakers 07:12, 5 March 2008 (UTC) so do you play the oboe or the clarinet?--GlennBecksATool 07:25, 5 March 2008 (UTC) oboe --Sneakers 07:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) thats neat. its not cliche like a flute or something. --GlennBecksATool 07:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) sometimes I wish I played an instrument like that because the oboe is so dang hard... Do you/did you play anything? (Do you know why owls are dead to stephen? I never quite understood) --Sneakers 07:32, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I play around a bit or at least try to anyway. You know, I don't really know...i was never really good at science...I'll have to ask someone into that sort of thing who would have the drive to find an answer to that. Fireworks Picture I uploaded a cropped version of your fireworks picture (here. Don't know if you want to use it, but you can if you choose.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:43, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Wow! That actually looks a heck of a lot better! Thanks for doing that. --Sneakers 05:16, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Glad to be of help.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:27, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Flag Picture Stupid blockers! Why does your work hate America? Here's the pic: Image:AppomattoxSurrender.jpg --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:07, 2 March 2008 (UTC) It seems to only hate the things in America that have to do with Proxy Avoidance, illegal or questionable, sex, games, hobbies, hate, gambling, etc. Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it! --Sneakers 07:11, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :So, how can you see any of the internets from work?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) It usually isn't a problem (websense blocking sites) as long as you are not looking at things that you shouldn't...the websense ("The Websense" sounds like a good wikiality page!) isn't too restrictive because we often have to look things up for guests and find things for them on the intranets...but every once in a while it blocks something totally stupid. For example we can't go to the redcross.org because it is blocked for some reason. --Sneakers 07:22, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :My point is: why look at anything on the internets that doesn't contain "illegal or questionable, sex, games, hobbies, hate, gambling, etc."? I mean, seriously, what else is there on the internets?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:25, 2 March 2008 (UTC) It doesn't block the weather unless you are a "weatherphile" and check the weather every 30 minutes... --Sneakers 07:31, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I'm being silly. Depending on where you are, weather reports might be important.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:42, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Depending on where you live "illegal and questionable" might be important. LOL --Sneakers 07:50, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, at least you can still see Wikiality.com!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:58, 2 March 2008 (UTC) "Words That Don't Exist" One of the things we do for those kinds of pages can be found on "try". If you want, you can copy/paste that onto Jingoism and I uploaded a picture (Image:WikiButtonsJingoism.jpg) for you to use, if'n you want...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:21, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Yes, that sounds better...can you delete the page I made? --Sneakers 08:27, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :We can keep it to direct people to the other pages like that. Did you check out Fight Club? LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:32, 27 February 2008 (UTC) yes, i have seen lots of the try pages before, they are funny. thanks again --Sneakers 09:07, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Lying sack of shit Is it on your keyboard? its a small symbol...tricky--GlennBecksATool 07:30, 27 February 2008 (UTC) nope, this keyboard at work is from the 20th century. --Sneakers 07:36, 27 February 2008 (UTC) really? nowhere? not even on the label? it looks like this: ™ ...really small..like 16 or maybe even 17 point micro font.--GlennBecksATool 07:38, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Nah, the label is defaced beyond recognition....but i can just copy and paste the one you provided above. Thanks. --Sneakers 07:50, 27 February 2008 (UTC) happy I could help...thats what sysops are here for.--GlennBecksATool 07:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) History Of America! Have you checked out Citizenship Test???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:11, 24 February 2008 (UTC) FYI "Civil War" Technically, the "Civil War" is called "The War of Northern Aggression" (since Stephen is from the South and the South shall rise again, etc)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:21, 24 February 2008 (UTC) The first sentence was going to be "Better known as the The War of Northern Aggression. I was hoping that would be OK. --Sneakers 02:05, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I just wanted to let you in on the joke. I'm basically making fun of those people who don't believe the Civil War ever ended, but is instead on a very long break...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Hahaha! I know they type. Happens every time I take road trips down south...confederate flags everywhere! (I think georgia is the worst when it comes to confederate flag per person ratio at least 3:1) --Sneakers 05:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :I never knew they existed until I read the book "Confederates In The Attic" All I could say was "wow".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) That type of thing (but to a further extreme) is what Both Lincoln, and Lee were afraid of, a war that would last for centuries...Think about how hard it was for General Lee not to command his soldiers to return home and engage in a gorilla warfare against the union (kind of like what we did in the Revolution to the British). If Lee was not such an honorable man, and able to accept that they lost and it was time to return to the Union, we really could still be fighing the civil war...sorry to keep going on. --Sneakers 05:41, 25 February 2008 (UTC) FPUO For Pics Click this to see what I did.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:56, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Ahh! I always wondered where that stinkin' template was. Thanks for telling me. --Sneakers 07:57, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :No problem!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Battle Table I don't think I understand what you want, exactly...sorry, but could you say again how you want it to look?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:47, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Possible to create a new category or template? Definitely, do you have any ideas? Besides a picture of Belichick, who else's picture best represents cheating? And is there anyone else who would fit in that category with him?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:32, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Lets see....Nixon definately. The 2000 election. I can't think of any more off the top of my head, but anyone involved in election fraud, etc. Maybe you could use a picture of Nixon or a stereotypical jewish person, or a picute of a crib sheet (http://images.jupiterimages.com/common/detail/10/03/22310310.jpg) :Instead of Not A Cheater, how about Not A Crook? Or Criminal? That might give us a wider selection of people to include...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:44, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ooh, how about Not A Sinner, and make it so you can specify which sin they didn't commit?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:45, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Even better...Good Thinking!!! Sounds great to me. --Sneakers 07:51, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I started it, you can change it, add to it, or anything else to get it to work right.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:23, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Rad! I'll check it out. --Sneakers 08:42, 17 February 2008 (UTC) You've Made It! The only sure way to tell if you've made it on a wiki is if a page you've created has offended someone so much that they delete the entire thing. Congratulations! Your page Football has offended someone enough for them to delete it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:02, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Hooray for wiki vandalism!!! I cant think of anythig creative right now to say, I just woke up. --Sneakers 19:35, 14 February 2008 (EST) For Parody Use Only We have a special template that you can add when you upload an image that contains text to cover one's ass if one is using an image whose copyright might belong to someone else...ahem...I just posted one on your Elway pic if you want to see what it looks like.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:21, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Oh snap! I forgot about that. Sorry, I have seen that copywrite template you have used before but I haven't been able to figure out how to attach it. --Sneakers 07:27, 14 February 2008 (UTC) : Go to your Elway pic, and check it out on the "edit" tab.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:42, 14 February 2008 (UTC) I see..thanks!! --Sneakers 08:18, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :fpuo is actually a template that can be used just like the UC tag. That way you don't have to type all that stuff in every time.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:51, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks! I have a really hard time finding the template tags...do you know of a short cut to take me to them all? --Sneakers 08:55, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :If you just type template in the search tube to the left, it will take you to a link that will take you there...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:00, 15 February 2008 (UTC) People's Republic of Madison I don't even remember working on that page, but to answer your question: please work on it! Make it worthy of Stephen's "Better Know" series! Maybe you can get it featured. Oh, and if you live there, get some good pictures.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:38, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :If you need any ideas, check out Toronto, I know it is Canadian, but it's a well-written page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:51, 17 January 2008 (UTC) That is good! Thanks for the link. --Sneakers 07:55, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just a couple of questions, what is the page "Image" for? And how is this page going? Have you been able to get any pictures?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:48, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean by "Image"?? :(If you think something of mine stinks and needs work just say so...I won't get offended. Things work better this way ;) ) ::I don't think it stinks, I'm just wondering if you meant to do something else, and this page was a last resort?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 24 January 2008 (UTC) I have not been able to get pictures because it has been either too foggy to see 15 feet in front of you (causing 100 car pileups), or 10 below zero. I am still working on adding more content...any suggestions would be welcome. --Sneakers 05:39, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Just checking, you have put a lot of good work on your page. Sometimes people have a really hard time writing about their city--maybe because they don't see how unique it is anymore? Anyway, maybe a foggy picture would be funny? Maybe not! I think you're doing fine, I just wanted to make sure you didn't give up on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I haven't given up on it, I just set things aside for a week or two, and then new ideas come to me later...at least that is how it works for me. I hope that made sense....maybe I will a picture of the thermometer saying -17. --Sneakers 06:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Holy crap! Negative 17!? Wow. That would make an interesting picture. If you're interested, there is a cool picture of a car covered in snow on Write A Caption (I might have moved it to the archive) But at -17 is anyone really going to tell that one snow covered car is not in Madison?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:20, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Good Idea! I checked the weather and it is only supposed to get down to -12 tonight....a few winters back when I was in college it was -26, and they didn't call off school! Thanks again for the pic. --Sneakers 06:44, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Dingo Just a question about your picture, which image program do you use? Also, we have a tag for animals called "zoo". You can use it the same as the UC tag, but put it at the bottom, it's kind a big.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:33, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Hi, I just use microsoft paint-the only thing I have available on my computer here at work-and thanks for the reminder for the zoo tag, I had totally forgotten about that. Thanks again! --Sneakers 06:42, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Work computer, eh? That's too bad, there is a free program called GIMP if you're allowed to upload it on the bossman's computer. Nice work, BTW.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:45, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate that. I don't think I will load any more programs on this computer, they had kittens the one time I replaced Internet Explorer with Firefox. --Sneakers 06:51, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Why do bosses hate Firefox? I'll never understand the hate...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:21, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Oboe Have you considered placing your article Oboe up for voting to be featured?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:20, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I think I did it correctly. Wikiality:Sound Advice :Your gut and balls are well-versed in oboe-ness, here's to people voting for your page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC) 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:10, 29 December 2007 (UTC)